


In My Mind 24/7

by mariannerod



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Funny, Love, vermish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariannerod/pseuds/mariannerod
Summary: Vera and Hamish had a big fight but can they live without each other?
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	In My Mind 24/7

_“_ _Vera you have to let me try; I just want to help you.”_

_“_ _If you wanted to help me, you'd leave me alone when I ask you to.”_

_“_ _Fine, then don't say I wasn't there for you when you needed it most.”_

_“_ _What makes you think I need you to be like a dog following me everywhere? Nobody's holding you, Hamish, you can leave anytime you want.”_

Once again, they had had the same fight as always, a fight guided by the alcohol in Vera’s system and how her protective wall prevents her from being vulnerable to anyone, including Hamish. It’s been about a month since the last time they talked and saw each other informally, of course, they had to talk to each other if it was related to The Order or the University, but beyond that nothing. The guilt was killing her, she knew she was a complete bitch to him, but her pride prevented her from saying anything, especially when Hamish had not made the slightest effort to speak to her [according to her]. All of that made her grumpy; Why did it was so hard for her to forget him? Every time Vera saw him, she felt that stupid tingling in her stomach. She wanted to kiss him and do it in the reliquary over and over again like the previous times. Hamish was day and night thinking about her, too. Thinking about how soft her skin felt next to his, thinking of her lips, her look every time he said something pretty and she was surprised because no one had ever told her that.

Vera has always been an honest and direct person, if she thought of something good or bad about you, she would tell you in a matter of minutes. But in this case, everything was different, it was between the professional and casual line and she hated mixing the two things. Sure, months ago she got carried away by that damn attraction [as she called it] But now? There was no explanation as to why Hamish was still in her mind 24/7. Everyone in the temple was noticing that something was wrong with Vera, that moodiness and those outbursts at the moment must have been for something, obviously no one knew anything except The Knights. Hamish had told them, because he wasn't handling that situation very well either. They were both cranky and took it out on everyone.

“Grand Magus…” Said Gabrielle entering the temple’s office.

“What?” Vera snapped, diverting her attention from the book she was reading to the girl in front of her.

Gabrielle hesitated to say what she came to tell her, she has never wanted to be on Vera's bad side, let alone right now.

“We were doing the spell you told us to practice, but it went wrong.” She said, and Vera sighed. ‘ _I send them to do a simple thing and they can’t do it right. Goddamnit.’_ She thought.

“Okay, what happened?” Vera asked, standing up off her chair.

“Hamish, Randall and I were doing the spell and Hamish said the words incorrectly and his hand broke, and he isn’t healing like a werewolf normally would do.” Gabrielle finished explaining right when she and Vera got where the boys were.

“I can’t believe that a simple spell will be so difficult for you three to do; you with me, and you two try not to make the same mistake he made, please. Pretty short of disciples I will be if you all keep doing the same mistakes over and over again.”

Vera walked to her office as quickly as possible as if that would avoid Hamish's gaze that she felt on her back.

“You all seem to love competing for the position of who's the most idiotic, huh.” Said Vera, taking his hand forcefully and trying to conjure a healing spell. She was close to him, so close he could smell her perfume.

“It was just a spell, Vera.” He said rolling his eyes.

“A fucking spell that could kill you, yes it's a simple spell that with the _correctly_ pronounced words you can do but you have to focus on the spell or else this,” She took his hand for example. “Can happen, or maybe worse."

Vera kept trying to heal his hand trying not to think about how close they were. Right now, she wanted to do two things: kill him for being stupid or fuck him. The second thing was harder for it to happen, but she can't stop thinking about it.

“Well, how do you want me to focus on a spell you sent us to practice when all I think about is you day and night?” He said. Making her speechless.

“Ah, so now this is all my fault?” Vera said walking away from him.

“I didn’t say that, for fuck’s sake, Vera. Just for once try and have a normal conversation and listen.” He was playing with fire. Vera turned around looking at him with a gaze that could sent him 6 meters underground.

“Let this be the last time you talk to me like that, disciple. I remind you that I am the Grand Magus and if I wanted to right now, I could take you out of the Order and erase your fucking memories. Did I made myself clear?” Vera was walking and pointing with her finger closer and closer to where he was, until she stood in front of him. She was furious. Who he thinks he was to talk at her with that tone?

“I know what you're capable of, but I also know you won't do anything you just said.” He said taking her hand off his chest and pulling her towards him. “You can say anything, but in this month that I haven't touched you, kissed you, has been the worst of them all. I can't stand another one like that." Hamish said and Vera was going to say something, but he immediately pressed his lips against hers putting one hand on her hips and the other one in her cheek.

While Vera and Hamish fixed their problems in the best way they can do it, behind the door were Randall and Gabrielle. Those that when they heard some not so good noises walked away from the door. They had heard everything and were relieved that Vera and Hamish could solved everything, the moodiness those two had, was killing all of them.

“I…” Randall started saying but Gabrielle cut him off.

“I swear to God if you say another Vermish theory I will fucking kill myself.” She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

“That’s…pfft, I was _not_ going to say anything about that. Gabrielle, wait!” Randall said following her.


End file.
